Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{2}{20}+2\dfrac{2}{20} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{2}{20}} + {2} + {\dfrac{2}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {2} + {\dfrac{2}{20}} + {\dfrac{2}{20}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=18 + {\dfrac{2}{20}} + {\dfrac{2}{20}}$ Add the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{4}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 18\dfrac{4}{20}$